


Enthusiasm

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lots, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Enthusiasm: intense and eager enjoyment, interest, or approval.Or, five times Jess had good ideas and one time Sam did.





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> For @ilostmyshoe on Tumblr Sweet emotions challenge!
> 
> I'm pretending that they killed the demon and John didn't die and Sam just came back to Jess and nobody died and they're all hapky, kay?
> 
> Good.

"Move in with me." 

Sam looks over at Jess, sweaty and flushed after their last round of sex. 

"You sure about that?" He asks casually. 

She giggles and rolls closer, propping herself on her elbow to smile at him. "I'm sure." 

Sam grins and surges up, flipping them over and hitching her leg over his shoulder so he can rub his hardening cock against her still wet center. 

"Lets move in together." 

Tomorrow they'll start looking for an apartment together, but for now, it's time for more enthusiastic sex in Sam's dorm room to show their mutual excitement and support for the idea. 

~~~~~~

Sam rolls his eyes as he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks dumb going to a Halloween party as himself, but no way is he putting on a costume. Besides, Sam Winchester scares monsters. Sam Winchester outta be a superhero. 

Right. 

Sam rolls his eyes again. 

The sound of heels behind Sam makes him turn, and his breath hitches. Jess is standing there in a tight, short white outfit, one he distantly recognizes as a "nurse" costume. Fuck. 

"Jess..." He swallows. "You look amazing." 

"Yeah?" She grins with a twinkle in her eye and twirls once. "I thought you might like it." 

Sam bites his lip and stands up. He reaches for her and crushes her close to him, kissing her passionately. "You're so sexy." He mumbles against her mouth. 

She sighs out a little laugh and gasp as his hand slides up her thigh and under her skirt. 

"Now, Sam." She teases, caressing his cheek as she pulls away. "we have a party to get to." 

Sam follows her eagerly out to the car. Maybe this party won't be so bad after all. 

~~~~~~

"But Sam...You know we'll have a good time. And if we're serious, I want to know the family I may or may not marry into." 

Sam sighs, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"Look, Jess. I haven't seen him in years! I don't know what kind of person he is now and I want to keep you safe." 

Jessica pouts. She steps closer and starts playing with the collar of his shirt. "Well, we could go out to dinner with him, and then if you don't like it, just leave." 

Sam sighs. Her persistence is wearing him down, slowly but surely. "Fine." He concedes. "I'll call Dean and tell him to let me know when he's in the area again." 

Jess beams at him and stretches up to press a kiss to his mouth. "See, baby? That wasn't so hard." 

Sam grumbles but he can't resist the smile that fights it's way onto his face. Maybe she's right, maybe everything will be okay.

~~~~~

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam sighs and cracks an eye open. He's lying down with his head on her lap, relaxing as she pets his hair. "What, babe." 

She bites her lip. "I know this is serious and shit...but we've been together a long time...and you're almost done with school and soon you can get a job--"

Sam opens both eyes, instinctively knowing he needs to listen closely. 

"--and we'll be able to get by more comfortably. And I--" Jess hesitates a long moment before continuing. "I want to have a baby." 

Sam's eyes widen and he sits up. "Are you--Jess?" 

She sniffs and wipes her eyes before meeting his gaze. "Yeah, Sam. I wanna have your baby."

Sam puts his arms around her, pressing his cheek to her hair. She's right. They've been together for several years and the relationship is still going strong, and soon he can make all the money they'll need. And Jess accepts him and Dean, issues and all. He takes a deep breath. They can do this next big step. 

"Sure, sweetheart." He mumbles against her temple. "Lets have a baby." 

Jess gives a wet laugh against his neck and hugs him tightly.

~~~~~~

Jessica's hand shakes as she tries to open the pregnancy test. They have been trying for a few months now, and she finally missed her period. Could this be it?? 

She bites her lip, following the instructions on the package and setting the test aside to sit. She washes her hands and wrings them nervously as she waits. 

Sam opens the door to their apartment, not knowing what Jess is up to. "Jess?" He calls. "I'm home."

"In here." She answers after a moment. "I'm--It's late for this month. I got a test."

It takes a moment for Sam to parse the sentence, but when he does, he hurries to the bathroom. "God." He whispers. "You really think--" 

Jess bites her lip and slowly reaches for the test, passing it to Sam. "You look." She says, her voice shaky. "I can't."

Sam takes the test in one large hand, turning it over slowly. His eyes widen and he turns it around, showing it to Jess. 

Reality sinks in slowly and suddenly she gets it. "Oh my god!" She screams, hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Sam--we did it!"

Sam laughs and reaches out to grab her, squeezing her close. She presses her face to his chest and laughs again. "We're having a baby." She mumbles happily. "I'm having a baby." 

~~~~

"Baby..." Sam whines as Jess throws a pair of yoga pants his direction. "Are you sure you need me to come with you?"

"Yes." Jess nods firmly. "You need to be involved in this pregnancy as much as possible, and coming to my prenatal yoga class won't hurt you either." She eyes him critically. "I don't want you to be gaining more weight than I do."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Jess, I run every day and work out in the mornings."

Jess sighs, pulling off her shirt and changing into her sports bra. "Sam, cmon. Just, do it for me, kay?" She steps over to him, reaching for his hand. "I'm excited to have this kid, but...I don't wanna keep all the fun to myself. Let's enjoy this part of life together!" 

Sam bites his lip. He can feel his resolve wavering in the face of her persuasive argument. "Fuck, and I'm supposed to be the lawyer here." He sighs playfully. "All right, fine. I'll go do this with you." 

Jess beams up at him and stretches up for a kiss. "I promise, you can go do something really manly and awesome afterwards." 

Sam smiles and brushes her hair back. "Taking care of you is manly enough for me." He murmurs. "Lets do this shit." 

~~~~

Sam smiles at Jess across the table of a fancy restaurant. She is now three months pregnant, and with a little bump already. He watches her dig into her piece of chocolate cake and his heart clenches with how much he loves her. Sam can't really believe it took him this long, but he's finally gonna propose to the girl of his dreams. 

Jess looks up from her cake and gives him a curious look. "Eat yours too!" She laughs, gesturing with her fork. "Don't just watch me, or I'll feel like a pig." 

Sam chuckles and picks up his fork. He definitely needs some chocolate courage. 

After dinner, Sam calls for the check. Then he digs in his pocket for the ring box, still keeping it out of sight. He reaches across the table to touch Jess' hand. "I love you." He says softly. 

Jess bites her lip and looks back at him. "Love you too." 

Sam smiles a little nervously and threads their fingers together. "I love you so much...Jess, I can't believe it took me this long to realize it, but baby, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So..." Sam stands up, and gets down on one knee, holding up the little box. "Marry me, love?"

Jess gives a little sob and launches herself off the chair, joining Sam on the floor to wrap her arms around his neck. "Yes. God, yes!" 

Sam wraps his arms around her just as tight, and if they both cry amid the restaurant's cheers and whistles as Sam slides the ring onto her finger, well. It's been a long ride. 

As they walk out arm in arm, Sam knows that Jess will continue to have brilliant ideas, and if he's lucky, one good one will come upon him every now and then. But as long as he is with Jess, it's okay. 

"What will I do without you?" He murmurs, leaning down to kiss her. 

"Crash and burn." She whispers against his mouth. "That's why I'll never leave you."


End file.
